Wheelchair restraint systems are, of course, well known and many patents have been granted thereon. Attention is directed to the systems marketed by Giram LLC of Fort Lauderdale, Fla., and to U.S. Design Pat. No. D3413,080 issued Aug. 24, 1999 which shows a seat belt retractor of the type contemplated by the present invention, and to the Universal Seat Restraint System shown in U.S. patent application 09/387,841 filed Sep. 1, 1999. Such retractors are generally removably mounted on a floor track or fitting, which is permanently mounted on the floor of the bus or van used to convey the wheelchair and occupant, by way of an appropriate connector. Preferably, but not essentially, the retractor is flexibly mounted to the connector so as to allow some pivotal movement of the retractor relative to the track. Typically, in the prior art, this flexibility has been provided by an unsupported ring structure so that the retractor can move in both a vertical and horizontal plane. When not in use the reteractor normally lies on the floor of the vehicle where it may collect dust and dirt and may move in a horizontal plane around the tether point, and thus out of reach of the wheelchair occupant. This is a considerable disadvantage which the present invention, in part, aims to address. Also in the prior art systems, the lap belt anchor point has been provided separately from the seat belt retractor, and it is seen as an advantage to provide a lap belt anchor point integrally with the seat belt retractor.